Spirals
by FlareonGirl1
Summary: Their relationship was almost like a cycle. Spirals repeat themselves, but unlike cycles, they have an end.


**A/N: Hello peoples! My summer is over, and I am sad. I know I have a bunch of stories to work on, but I really needed to get this out of my system, plus this was a request. I've been writing these in my notebooks for the past few years based on prompts given to me by English teachers…so yeah. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Cycles

_O1: Bond_

Blue looks at her two guys on her right, and her girl in her front and she can't really explain it, but she knows that they'll always be together.

_02: Magic_

"You know Green; I never took you as one for magic tricks." Blue remarked, stumbling upon said Dex Holder in his bedroom covered with feathers, cards, and rags while wearing a top hat.

_03: Anonymous_

Blue smiled softly seeing a black clad Green sneaking away from the Pokémon Center after leaving behind some research papers on the latest herbal medicines.

_04: Ribbon_

"Who knew you were so good at this?" Blue giggled, directing her attention to a sullen looking Green, who was braiding her hair and tying it with a ribbon after losing a bet.

_05: Silent_

Ruby was always baffled at how his Seniors Green and Blue could argue without words.

_06: Cold_

Blue shivered then smiled gratefully at Green who wordlessly handed her his jacket.

_07: Stare_

All of the Dex Holders looked on as Blue stared at Green while he wordlessly stared back.

_08: Practice_

"Come on; let me try just one more time. One more. _Please?_" Green rolled his eyes at her statements and vowed to never take her fishing again (she tricked him into it again anyway a few weeks later).

_09: Practical_

Green is always astonished at how Blue can put everything at their disposal to some sort of use, regardless of the situation.

_10: Home Alone_

She silently stares at outside the window, waiting for her ice prince to come and save her from her loneliness.

_11: Speed_

Not even all his years of training with Chuck, nor his years of escaping fangirls could help Green escape Blue's wrath.

_12: Paper_

"I fail to see how you can find pleasure out of folding paper into small Pikachu boxes." Green dryly remarked, staring at the origami creation Blue was currently waving in his face.

_13: Tissues_

"Oh I'm sorry Greenie, do you need a tissue?" Blue mockingly asked upon seeing his reaction when he found out his report on Evolutionary Stones was gone.

_14: Odd Socks_

"Senior Green, can you _please_ explain why you are wearing pink socks with a bunch of Jigglypuff on it?" Gold said, laughing at his Senior who was looking at Blue with a murderous expression.

_15: Masquerade_

Midnight struck, and everyone took off their masks, and two masks, blue and green, simultaneously dropped to the floor followed by a gasp and two quickly paced footsteps.

_16: Instinct_

"Instinct is going off to find something to eat when you're hungry," Green deadpanned at a slightly nervous looking Blue. "_not_ kissing someone to shut them up."

_17: Fight_

Contrary to popular belief among the Dex Holders, it was always Green who apologized first after a fight, not Blue.

_18: Warmth_

Blue could never stop the grin forming on her face whenever Green held her close because the warmth she felt was so different from his cold and aloof personality.

_19: Pictures_

Green looked up from his research, eyes wide from a sudden flash, to see Blue grinning and waving a camera in front of him teasingly.

_20: Light_

Green could never fully express himself when asked to describe Blue, but he allowed himself to settle with the word "light".

_21: Dark_

"Oh come on, Greenie! Lighten up! … But then again, that wouldn't do, considering your status as a cold and dark prince. That'd _surely_ disappoint the fangirls."

_22: Forget_

After finishing up his report on Pokémon training, Green couldn't help but feel he forgot something important, but quickly shrugged off the feeling and proceeded to get a head start on his report about evolution.

_23: Heartless_

After waiting countless hours (it seemed like days to her) she slapped him upon sight, because really, how could he not remember?

_24: Apologize_

"And I'm sorry, alright just-I just…I screwed up." Green finished his apology, desperation in his tone, and was promptly tackled by an ecstatic Blue.

_25: Cocky_

Only a select few were aware of Green's huge ego he's strived to conceal all these years, so it was up to Blue to suppress it when it got out of control.

_26: Green_

"You know Greenie… Ironic as it sounds; green is _not_ your best color." Blue commented in an amused tone, watching his reaction to her stalk-…_ehem_…suitors.

_27: Serendipity_

Blue ran off to a field in the Eterna Forest, and stopped in her tracks upon encountering Green, "Well isn't this just a pleasant surprise?"

_28: Foreshadowing_

Green was never one for fate or superstitions, but blue is one of the colors that makes green, right?

_29: Impressions_

"You know, Green. Calling a girl floating with a Jigglypuff "plain weird" is _so_ not a good first impression on your future girlfriend."

_30: Dolls_

"Did you know that when Green was a little boy, his favorite things to play with were my Poke Dolls?" Daisy said to a giggling Blue, ignoring her brother's death glare that was boring through the back of her head.

_31: Freak Out_

"Don't you understand the gravity of the situation? DON'T YOU?" Blue shouted at Green, who in turn made a mental note to never make Blue angry during the first week of each month.

_32: Haunted_

Whenever someone brings up the Mask of Ice, she just shrugs off everyone's questioning stares of _Are you alright?_, but he knows better.

_33: Moonlight_

"Wow, Green. I didn't know that you were such a romantic." Blue gushed as he led her down the moonlit beach.

_34: Searching_

All her life she was constantly searching and she eventually found him; although he didn't really want to be found (he was glad she did anyway).

_35: Stripped_

She felt empty, having practically everything taken away from her (her pride, her parents, her Pokémon, and _so much more_), but she still had the saving grace of the comforting presence of Green, and with that thought she allowed herself to smile, just a bit.

_36: Invisible_

Blue often thinks of herself as tiny and insignificant in the world, but she feels reassured in Green's arms because even if she's practically invisible in the real world, at least she's the center in his.

_37: Wealth_

At times during the day, Blue daydreams of fun and riches, but upon seeing Green, she'd gladly throw it all away, because she knows nothing is richer than the moments she spends with him.

_38: Power_

For them, it was always a matter of dominance (not that either of them particularly minded).

_39: Sweet_

"Awwww…You're so sweet Greenie! I think I'm getting cavities." Blue cooed as her boyfriend wordlessly handed her a stuffed Teddiursa and chocolate.

_40: Closer_

"Come _on_ Greenie. I know you hate physical contact most of the time, but we're dancing a waltz! Can you at least _try_ not to embarrass me?"

_41: Hooked_

Green was never really sure when it happened, but somewhere along their friendship, something just clicked and he was immediately hooked.

_42: Engagement_

Daisy smirked and decided that seeing her little brother _notsosubtly_ glancing at Blue every few seconds as she gushed over how cute she and Bill were together was the best engagement present of the evening.

_43: Requited_

After popping _the_ question, Blue simply smiled at him and he immediately felt an immense weight lifted off his shoulders.

_44: Trapped in a Room_

"Soooo…" Blue drawled, smirking at Green who was stuck with her in one of Team Rocket's supply closets as they hid from the enemy.

_45: Watching_

Blue took in a deep breath and proceeded to go all out, knowing, _trusting_, that Green would have her back.

_46: Break_

Green takes one look at Blue and recognizes the distressed look that only something like the Mask of Ice can cause and inwardly panics because Blue has her limits, and it looks like she's at her peak.

_47: Immortal_

"Green, I know we're supposed to be the heroes, but that doesn't mean we live forever." Blue pleads with him, trying to prevent him from throwing everything away.

_48: Goodbye_

"I'm sorry Blue. I know how much you love being the first to say goodbye." he coughed a bit before continuing. "But it looks like I'll be the first one this time."

_49: Over_

Green's only regret is that he never truly got to enjoy his life with Blue to the fullest.

_50: Faith_

Blue solemnly stared at the tombstone a sad smile on her face, "You'll wait for me, right Greenie?"

* * *

**Done! So…**

**Which was your favorite number? Personally, I like 21 and 26. :)**

**If anyone wants me to turn any of these numbers into one-shots, just review or PM me, and tell me which number. I'll just include it as another chapter. So…Review!**

'**Til next time, darlings! ~**


End file.
